The present invention relates to a hand-weaving device which includes a small-diameter multihole type plastic board.
In conventional hand-weaving for fabrics, a thread is turned around pins which stand upright on a board, i.e., for warping, and then transverse threads (weft) are passed over and under the longitudinal thread (warp) by use of a needle, a shuttle board or the like, as known well. As a conventional hand-weaving device for such use, a wooden frame work having pins pierced into the peripheral portion at equal intervals, a corrugated board having pins pierced therein, and so forth are known. However, these handweaving devices are limited in the shape and size of formed fabrics. Also, these devices are deficient in the operational performance. According to one of improved hand-weaving devices disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. 89290 of 1985, pins are pierced into a thick board such as a corrugated board and the like, and convered with a cap at the upper end, respectively. Weaving by use of the device is inefficient, since it takes much time to position and pierce the pins into a required pattern. Also, the device is unprofitable, because the thick board once used are so damaged as to be re-used.
It is therefore a main object of the invention to provide a hand-weaving device by which such hand-weaving can be effected with ease and high efficiency.